Âme armée
by celtiqueMermaid
Summary: Le combat finale entre deux âmes sœurs que la vie et la guerre a séparé. Pour les réunir de nouveau, un seul espoir, une unique solution... Deathfic


**Disclamer: Je ne possède pas Naruto, ni la chanson "Âme armée" d' Ina-ich._  
_**

**Note: Une petite song-fic écrite pour Akaotsubo, elle qui aime ce qui est triste.**

**Beta: Blues-moon.**

* * *

Ça y est. Le grand jour est arrivé. L'instant de décision...  
Quand la vieille nous a tous réunis dans son bureau aux premières heures de l'aube, je savais que ça finirait comme ça. Avant même de franchir la porte, je connaissais déjà la raison de cette convocation. L'instinct surement...

Bien sûr, j'espérais me tromper, mais au fond, je savais. J'en étais sûr. Je me suis même pris à admirer le lever du soleil pendant quelques minutes. Il m'a paru plus beau que jamais.  
Peut-être parce que, inconsciemment, j'avais compris que je n'en verrai plus d'autres après celui-ci.

- Nous l'avons trouvé, nous dit solennellement l'Hokage. Vous partez immédiatement.

Un instant j'ai cru la voir glisser un regard vers moi. Subitement, elle faisait son âge.

Finalement, peut-être n'étais-je pas le seul à savoir que, quoi qu'il se passe aujourd'hui, je ne serais jamais plus en mesure de voir un levé de soleil...

Tapi dans mon coin  
Je t'observe de loin  
Chacun de tes gestes  
ressembles aux miens  
A quoi penses-tu beau-gosse ?  
Dans cette guerre atroce  
Elle qui nous unit  
en habits kaki

Nous sommes restés longtemps, très longtemps, cachés à ton regard. Pourtant, tu ne me feras pas croire que tu ne nous avais pas ressentis. Tu as toujours été très bon à ça...

Pourtant, tu as fait comme si de rien n'était. Doutais-tu de notre attaque ? Pensais-tu que nous allions partir sans combattre ? Je ne crois pas.

Mais peut-être l'espérais-tu malgré tout...

Et puis l'ordre fut donné. Plus moyen de reculer à présent.

Alors, on a couru vers vous, en se forçant à ne pas réfléchir, tel un plongeon dans l'eau glacée.

Comme deux jeunes mariés  
Nos destins sont liés  
Ennemis par la vie  
Mariés par la mort  
Ta gâchette au doigt  
Ma vie est à toi  
Ma gâchette au doigt  
Ta vie est à moi

Maintenant, j'appuie mon kunai sur ta carotide et tu fais de même avec le tien.

Je me suis retenu pendant longtemps, mais je veux mourir sans regret alors je me jette à l'eau et plonge mon regard dans le tien.

Après quelques minutes, je me retiens de rire. Ce n'est vraiment pas le moment, je le sais bien, mais revoir tes orbes noirs me fait tellement de bien... Qui aurait cru que cet air supérieur qui brille perpétuellement au fond de tes yeux me manquerait tant ?

Si quelqu'un me l'avait dit il y a quelques années, pour sûr que je lui aurais ri au nez en le traitant de fou...

L'arme à la main  
Et la larme à l'œil  
Oui je vais tirer  
Répandre le deuil  
Et je vais pleurer  
Ta vie que je cueille  
Ma patrie me décore  
Pour avoir ta mort

Mais, finalement, fou c'est moi qui le suis devenu. A t'attendre, à me battre pour toi, en ton nom, à hurler au monde que j'allais te ramener.

Je les entendais bien les gens du village, murmurer sur mon passage que je perdais l'esprit. Mais j'ai toujours été habitué à les entendre chuchoter derrière mon dos, alors comme d'habitude je faisais celui qui n'entendait rien.

Mais ils avaient tords tous autant qu'ils étaient: mon esprit n'était pas perdu. Il était juste avec toi...

Qu'as-tu fait de mal  
Pour mériter mes balles?  
Si tu as fait le bien  
Ça ne pèse plus rien  
La guerre réduit les anges  
En monstres qui dérangent  
En habits kaki  
Plus rien n'a de prix

Oh, je sais pourtant bien ce que tu as fait de mal. Ce que tu as fait pour que la moitié du village attaque aujourd'hui.

Il suffirait de presque rien, une légère pression en plus de ma part, pour que mon arme mette fin à tout cela. Pour rentrer au village victorieux. Pour avoir définitivement gagné ma place d'Hokage.

Pourtant, je n'y arrive pas...

On y gagnerait tous les deux : moi la reconnaissance tant souhaitée, toi une mort plus digne et moins cruelle que celle qui t'est réservée à Konoha, mais...

- Vas-y, Naruto ! M'ordonnes-tu. Fais-le !

Je sens mes yeux se remplir de larmes quand je balbutie :

- Je...ne peux pas...

La guerre réduit les anges  
En monstres qui dérangent

Je ne peux pas, car sans toi rien de cela n'a de sens.  
Ces dernières années sans toi m'en ont fait prendre conscience. Je ne veux pas avoir la reconnaissance de tout ce village que j'aime tant si tu n'es pas là pour le voir.

Si tu n'es pas là pour me soutenir...

Dans tes yeux, une nouvelle détermination a pris place. Celle que j'attendais...

Tu déposes un léger baiser sur mes lèvres, le premier et le dernier, et fait ce presque rien que je n'ai pu me résoudre à faire...

Mon corps soudain à terre  
Se tord dans cet enfer  
Sur moi tu as tiré  
Moi qui n'ai pas osé  
Quel sanglant présent  
De ta part bel amant  
Une rivière de diamants  
En forme de balles rouge-sang

Je m'écroule sur le sol déjà boueux de sang. L'odeur métallique du liquide carmin me prend à la gorge, mais peu m'importe. Sous mes yeux encore grands ouverts, tu te portes toi-même le coup de grâce et t'écroules à mes côtés.

Je rassemble mes dernières forces pour te prendre la main. Tu rassembles les tiennes pour serrer mes doigts. Une dernière fois...

L'arme à la main  
Et la larme à l'œil  
Oui tu as tiré  
Répandu le deuil

Au loin j'entends les autres combattre le reste de ton équipe. Ça ne devrait plus être long avant que quelqu'un remarque notre disparition.

Mais de toute manière ça sera trop tard. Nos mains poisseuses de sang sont déjà glacées.

Quand ils arriveront, il n'y aura plus rien à faire, même pour Sakura. Pourtant, elle essaiera quand même, avec l'énergie du désespoir.  
Et puis Sai réussira, au bout de plusieurs minutes à lui faire lâcher nos corps froids, et lui faire comprendre que c'est mieux ainsi...

L'arme à la main  
Et la larme à l'œil  
Oui tu as tiré  
Répandu le deuil  
Ma mère va pleurer  
Ma vie que tu cueilles  
Ma patrie m'offrira  
Un joli cercueil

Et quand ils voudront nous ramener au village, la nature, celle-là même que rien n'arrête aura déjà son travail. Et nos mains, prises par la rigidité seront indissociables.

Comme nos cœurs, liés ensembles pour l'éternité...

Tsunade n'aura pas la patience d'attendre. Du moins c'est ce qu'elle dira pour se justifier. Elle nous fera immédiatement inhumer ensemble.

Et devant notre tombe commune sur laquelle elle viendra se recueillir régulièrement elle n'aura qu'une seule et unique pensée, toujours la même :

"S'il y a un Bon Dieu ici-bas, faites que ces deux-là puissent renaître ailleurs. Dans un endroit sans guerre et sans personne pour les séparer. Un amour pareil mérite une seconde chance... Oui, un amour si puissant, le monde en a irrémédiablement besoin..."

* * *

_**Ma première Deathfic. **_

_**Alors, verdict?**_


End file.
